Scarlet
by BuBuWinter
Summary: A father's respect is only equal to a father's love. Well guess what, I have neither. Pops O'leary, my "father" thinks me a slave. I don't care though. I'll just run away. Maybe Ravenwood will teach me a few things that are actually USEFUL..( Special thanks to Firestorm for supplying ideas ;D) ((On hiatus))
1. Prologue

**A short lil' prologue to my new wizzy story :3 A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO FIRESTORM NAURALAGOS FOR SUPPLYING ME IDES TO GIVE BIRTH TO THIS WONDERFUL STORY *everyone applauds* She also helped me by giving the simple, yet perfect title ;D Its not as long as I'd like, but hey, its a prologue, what are you gonna do? R&R! And do enjoy! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC. The plot was sorta a blend of me and Firestorm :3 Kingsisle owns everything else.**

_**Prologue**_

"_A father's lack of respect is a father's lack of love."- Bubu Winter_

I watched coldly as my father, the _ever so wonderful Pops O'Leary, _drank with his fellow kitties, laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Well, there was going to be a tomorrow, filled with work and sarcastic respect.

"Scarlet, get me some o' that grub you fetched from the shop." He waved me away as if I were some slave, some little girl who couldn't get stuff done, some little girl that wasn't worthy of the name "O'Leary". Dipping my head in forced respect, I slowly made my way to the table, where fresh cooked meat lay. I was pretty dang proud of myself, stealing all of this wonderful grub from the market. Was my father proud though? _No. _

I gruffly handed him his plate of the food _I_ stole. He waved me away again. Typical.

I sat alone at one of the tables, far away from the kitties but not so far that I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Why'd you keep dat brat 'round here 'nyways?" One of them asked, looking at my father. I guessed correctly of course considering I was the only one called "brat" around here that they were talking about me. The big bad pussycat just shrugged his massive shoulders, making me pull my lips back in a snarl.

"She keeps bringin' in the food. What else am I supposed to do?"

That was it. That _cuts _it! Pops O'Leary, whoever the _heck_ he thought he was-certainly not my father- was going to _pay. _Why aren't _I _respected? Why wasn't _I_ part of the group, despite the fact _I _did all the stealing?

Respect, respect, respect, respect, _respect! _Forget trying to exact my revenge on the Pops, I want the respect I so rightfully deserve. The respect my father would _always _fail to give me. The respect my father would always give to the others, who were right next to _nothing! _

He didn't love me. Never has and never will. Never will, never has. That's the way of things around here. No love kittens, loves for weaklings. Well, the last part I agree with at least.

I stood from my table and, quieter than any little pussycat, slid past everyone. Did anyone notice? Course not. No one ever notices the little human-cat hybrid garbed in all black.

As soon as my feet touched the ground outside, I ran, ran as fast as I could, as quietly as I could. Where my feet carried me to I wouldn't know until they reached their destination.

They continued running till I was inside Wolfminister Abbey, standing right in front of the Spiral Door. I suddenly realized what I had to do as I spotted the Wizard City spiral key.

Run away. I had to run away.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ohyes, chapter 1...*star wars music plays* R&R and hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet, Wizard101 is owned by Kingsisle and the quote used in this chapter is property of Edgar Allan Poe**_

**Chapter 1  
**

_**"I have great faith in fools; self-confidence my friends call it."**_

_**-Edgar Allan Poe  
**_

I stared up at the large door with curiosity. How in the world did you open this thing? I grabbed the handle and tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. Not a single bit. I frowned, shaking my head. _Obviously _that wasn't going to work. I heard footsteps rushing up behind me, and out of habit I hid behind one of the seats. They were wizards, I realized, not the pesky kittens I thought would be chasing me. _Pops don't care about me. _I thought, half relieved due to the circumstances at hand.

I watched as one of the wizards, a pesky looking pink haired girl, lifted her wand and tapped it to the Wizard City key, and the door opened. Curious, but who was I to question?

I glanced around in an attempt to spot some unsuspecting wizards, and luckily for me, there were two wizards in the Abbey, both wearing some goofy looking purple clothes. One thing I know _I _will never do is wear _purple_.

I quietly picked my way over to them. They were sitting in the second row, so it's not like I had to creep my way all the way to the last couple of rows. As I got closer, I heard what the two were saying. The guy was flirting with a floozy red head, and it appeared to be working. Dis_gusting! _Shaking my head, I snuck up behind the flirt, his wand resting right behind him. Smiling at his idiocy, I grabbed the wand and ran back to the door. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

I laughed at his outraged tone, and turned around to address him. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to borrow this for o' bit." I bowed graciously, and just as he started running after me, I walked through the door. That's what happens when you delay chasing after a master thief.

At first I couldn't see anything but a white haze and felt a bit dizzy, but once my sight cleared, I realized the door wasn't some imaginary trickster. I was standing in a room. The walls looked to be made of wood and stone. Small trees surrounded the area, and the wood floor had a few green carpets lying about. I had to admit, it was a pretty nice looking area, but it was just a room. I wasn't all that impressed.

No one was around, thank goodness. People might start questioning why a lil' kid like me was doing here, a lil' kid who clearly _wasn't_ a wizard. Glancing around carefully, I made my way out the door into what I knew was the legendary wizardry school of Ravenwood.

Now _this _was a pretty place. The buildings of which I assumed were the schools were nicely built with bricks, and whatever could be used to mark what school it was rimmed the top, like vines for life and lightning bolts for storm. A _gigantic, sniffling old tree_ towered above me. And I was just _inside _that thing?

There were quite a few wizards about, some glanced at me, and other's completely ignored me. Ty-pi-cal.

A big ugly dog thing that looked to come from Marleybone glanced back and saw me. He was standing by the fence, a bunch of suitcases were lying by his feet. He was dressed in a red coat and top hat. Course he was going to be one of those classy dogs back home.

"Hello there!" His voice was friendly, too friendly, and a bit high pitched. To my dismay he started walking over to me, a big, stupid, puppy grin on his face. "I don't recall seeing you here. Are you new?"

I debated whether or not I should talk to him. I _hated _talking to new people, especially if they were dogs, but unfortunately it didn't look as though I had much choice.

"I ran away from home." I shrugged as if it were no big deal. The big dog's eyes widened a bit though. Surprise surprise…

"Well…" he seemed at a loss of words for my lack of care on the subject. I was preparing myself for when he asked the question of "why", but it never came. Instead he simply introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Arthur Wethersfield, pleased to meet you." His smile never left. I always found it funny when these Marleyboneian dogs smiled. His eyes were expectant, as if he expected me to introduce myself as well. I bit back an exasperated sigh.

"Scarlet." Was all I said, not bothering to tell him my last name. If he really was from Marleybone, "O'Leary" would just get me into trouble, which I wasn't apt to get into…yet.

"Pleasure to meet you, Scarlet." Will his stupid smile ever go away? "Care to come with me to see Headmaster Ambrose?" He held out a hand.

I was tempted to ask if it was a choice or just one of those orders people say in the form of a question. Still, did I have much a choice? I shrugged and grabbed his hand…paw…thing…

He led me out of Ravenwood into what I was guessing was the main plaza of Wizard City. There was a nice, clean looking lake in the middle of a soft grass area with a fountain that had two wizards, one male and one female, and a piggle in the middle. The stone pathways were arranged nicely so they made little designs and a few trees dotted the area. A bunch of wizards were resting by the tree, some were standing about, some leaning against walls, and some had their feet in the water. Some of them had some pretty decent clothes to my surprise, but most were just _goofy_.

Arthur Whetherwhatsit led me to a house that had a sturdy looking brick wall around it. He led me inside where I was greeted by _piles _and _piles _of papers and books. "He's fairly unorganized." Arthur whispered to me. _Only_ fairly?

"Ambrose!" At the sound of his name, an old white bearded dude popped up from behind a giant stack of papers. "Hello Arthur!" How many of these dang people are gonna keep this overly-happy business going? "What brings you here?"

"I found this young girl at the entrance into World Tree."

Ambrose looked at me with friendly blue eyes. I almost wanted to look defiant, but I just stood there calmly. "What's your name?"

"Scarlet."

"Last name?" I felt myself hesitate. Should I tell him I'm an O'Leary with this Marleyboneian next to me? _What the heck…why not? Not like it gon' change anything._

"O'Leary." Ambrose and Arthur looked at each other. I was preparing for some harsh words or a "get out of here", but I guess these guys were too friendly for their own good.

"How old are you?" was the next question Ambrose asked.

"Nine." I said, somewhat defiantly. Sure I was young; don't mean I can't take care of myself. Again the two adults glanced at each other. "Well…unfortunately you're just a year too young to join our school. We'll need to find you a guardian for the time being."

"Why not jus' send me back to ole' Pops?" I dared to ask, my strong Marleyboneian accent shining through.

"Why send you so far away when it'll only be year or so until you'll be joining?" Ambrose smiled at me. I had to admit it was a fairly good point even though I'd no intentions of joining the school in the first place.

"I'll be her guardian," Arthur suddenly chimed in. causing me to flinch in surprise. Me, a human-cat hybrid, being raised by a _dog? _Even if I only stayed with him for a year, it was just…too _weird_.

"Are you sure Arthur?" It was obvious he was thinking the same thing as me, if not he was at least wondering if it was a good idea to put O'Leary's daughter in the care of a well-mannered _pup_.

"Positive!" He looked at me and smiled. I was forced to smile back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Havent updated in a while...BuBu's sorry D: Anyways xD Chapter two :3 This is basically just introducing the relationship between Arthur and Scarlet. It feels a little rushed to me, but I like it nonetheless xD I want to try and get little snippets of my other characters into the story if its from the same fandom, so this story MIGHT be an experimental try at that..Enjoy! xP R&R!  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Can I read?" –Rosie to Heat (from Lightning Gaze ch.8)**_

It's been about a year now. In all honesty being raised by Wethersfield wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought, minus all the incredibly _boring _lessons on being polite, well mannered, blah blah blah other unimportant stuff.

I steal things for a living, I'm not some well mannered wuss.

"Scarlet?"I looked up from my meal.

"Yea Arthur?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

I groaned. It was like this at _every_ meal. Scarlet, don't do this. Scarlet, don't do that. Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet…

"Scarlet?" Now what did I do? "Can I ask you something?"

I guess I didn't do anything. I looked at the brown dog in front of me. He was looking at me curiously, like something had been on his mind for while now, but never worked up the courage to ask.

"You're the adult 'ere."

"Do you know what school you want to join when you go to Ravenwood tomorrow?"

I frowned. Obviously that _wasn't _what he wanted to ask. The curious look fled his eyes when he asked. I twiddled around with the fork, my appetite suddenly gone.

"Haven't really thought bout it…don't they pick the schools for ya?" I heard a lot about Ravenwood back in Marleybone. They said that Headmaster Ambrose picked the main school for a new wizard based on their personality. At least I thought that was all there was too it.

"You can pick your secondary school, at least most of the time." Arthur stood, taking both my plate and his own and walking to the small, simplified kitchen. I thought again. First off I didn't know you _could _have a secondary school. I always thought it was just the school you were given, and you were stuck with it no matter what. Secondly, what did he mean by _most _of the time?

I decided to ask. He said that if within the first year of wizardry you are allowed to choose your secondary school, but if you should prove to be a problem or lack enthusiasm in the school, Ambrose would also pick your secondary classes, and eventually your third class once you were high enough level.

All of this was a lot to take in considering the fact I not once had thought about Ravenwood all year. I had no reason to. I never showed interest in going to school at Marleybone (not like Pops ever encouraged it anyways). Why should I start now?

After being excused from the table, I made my way to my room, as I usually did after dinner. The house was fairly small. I thought Wethersfield would be a fairly rich individual with the fancy clothes he wore, but I was wrong. He had just enough money to buy groceries and other necessities. Not broke, not rich. We'd get by.

My room was practically blank other than a bed, an end table, and a bookshelf. I never read the books though. I was curious about them. What worlds did they have? What were the characters like? What journeys did they hold within, what mysteries? I grabbed a random green book and flopped onto the bed, opening to the first page.

I tried to read. I tried to put letters and words together, but I couldn't. Every time I attempted to read aloud, it came out as some slurred "defeeatee" or "friseee". They didn't even sound like real words!

_Slam! _I threw that danged book at the wall and buried my face in the pillows, feeling myself go numb with rage as I clutched at the covers unforgivingly.

"Scarlet?" The worried remark came from Arthur. He threw the door open, and I heard his footsteps as he walked to my bed. I felt the added weight on the bed as he sat beside me. "Scarlet…are you okay?" His voice had softened now, no longer a worried edge to it. Gentle, soothing, like a fathers. _Like a fathers…_

Arthur gently sat me up, and it was only when I looked up at him did I realize I was crying. "You can't read, can you?" His face and his voice were as gentle as a father's. I hesitantly shook my head. Running a hand down my back before standing, grabbing the book I had chucked at the wall. He sat beside me again. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Suddenly I felt this overwhelming rage come over me, and I swiped my hand out. The next thing I knew the book was back on the floor. Arthur stared at me in surprise. "No dog's gon' teach me how to read!" I snarled, burying my face back in the pillows. I felt him stand, I heard him walk away, and I knew he hesitated at the door. I felt tears form in my eyes as I heard the wooden door shut. I cried for the rest of the night.

**_-S-_**

I did my best to pretend my tantrum had never happened when I woke the next morning. Arthur was obviously trying to do the same thing. We didn't utter a word to each other until we got to the Commons.

"Have you decided what your secondary class is going to be?" Arthur asked. He sounded tired, and I guessed my little incident with the book wouldn't allow for him to sleep. "Depends on the main." I shrugged, not in the mood to talk. Arthur frowned and nodded, looking away. Silence.

"_Attention new coming wizards!" _ I flinched as I heard a sqeaky voice, and looked over at Ambrose's house to see a white owl with glasses fluttering around. Kids around my age swarmed around him, and it struck me that he was the one talking. With a glance at Arthur I slowly stood and walked over. I must've been the gloomiest person there because I was the only one without a smile, and without a parent figure holding my hand.

I glanced over to see a blond girl standing at my side. Her hair was held up my a bright blue ribbon and her eyes were the greenest, brightest color I had ever seen. She was holding hands with a tall man dressed in yellow and blue robes. I felt a surge of jealousy. She was a gorgeous young girl _and _she had a father. I glanced back at Arthur. That dog was _not_ my father.

The tall man gave the girl a hug, and I flinched as I realized the owl was calling people by names to enter the home. The girls name was Heat Shadowsword. Heat was an odd name, but who was I to judge?

I heard my name as Heat left in new black and light blue robes. I walked in to see a neat table placed in the center of the messy room. Ambrose smiled and waved me over to sit in front of him.

"Hello Scarlet!" he chirped. "You ready?"

"I guess…"

"It'll be simple, just answer a few questions." He placed a paper in front of me. I stared at it blankly.

"Well?" The old man's blue eyes sparkled curiously. "Is something wrong Scarlet?"

"I can't read." The words felt like a burning poison on my tongue. Ambrose gave a quiet gasp of surprise.

"Well then…" He thought for a moment. "I'll read you the questions, and you just have to tell me what your answer is."

I listened. "Would you rather cooperate or compete against others?"

"Compete."

"What is more important to you, showing off your skills or being part of a winning team?"

"…Winning team." I actually had to think on that one.

"Which of the following is most powerful: Earthquake, blizzard, tornado, sandstorm, volcano, plage, or hurricane?"

"Plague."

"What was your favorite class in school?"

"Never went." Ambrose frowned, and privately I thought if he disliked me for my lack of education.

"Well…" He scratched his head. "What class do you think you'd like?"

"Anythin' that has to deal with activity."

"So sports?" I nodded, and we continued on.

"What's your favorite time of the day?"

"Night."

We continued on until the end. As we finished Ambrose scanned over my answers, and I saw him frown for a second time that day. "It says you should be put in the death school and become a Necromancer, but…" He trailed off.

"But what?"

"That class has a lot of reading and writing in it, and so does myth, which was your second class it suggested." I groaned. So much for having an interesting class…

"You'll be placed in the storm school instead." Ambrose decided after a moment's thought. "It's a very active and energetic class. What would you like your secondary school to be?" I frowned as I thought. I was originally planning on it to be Conjuration, but apparently I wouldn't be able to pass cause I cant _read…_

"Fire." I decided. The only other two classes were balance and ice, and something told me I wouldn't like either of them. Ambrose nodded, and Gamma, that white owl thing that had brought me here, laid out violet robes with a yellow trim.

Of course I _had _to be given the class that had _purple _as its main color.

I dressed and picked up my toy-looking wand, grumbling to myself as I left the room. The tall guy and Heat were talking to Arthur as I walked out. Their conversation ended abruptly as I approached. "Hello Scarlet!" Arthur was back to being his cheery old self. "This is Cyrus Drake, he's the myth teacher here."

The tall guy muttered a hello, nodding his head in curt acknowledgment. "And this is his adopted daughter Heat." Arthur pointed to the blonde whose name I already knew. "Hi Scarlet." I held back a snarl as my name left those pretty rose-colored lips. Arthur cocked his head. "What's wrong Scarlet? What class did you get?"

I glared at him. "I was suppose to get either Death o' Myth, but was given Storm instead."

"Why?" Cyrus asked, though I guessed he was hardly curious. I glared up at him.

"Because I cant read."


	4. Chapter 3

**So, I told Firestorm I'd update this in two days...that was three days ago. I DIDN'T MAKE DEADLINE D: Oh well xD I also just realized that when I was telling her about this idea, I had originally made Scarlet an avid reader...o.o Oops. Oh well, illiterate is more creative :3 Enjoy! It's the first day of school!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, nothing more. The quote is property of Theodore Roosevelt. **

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Do what you can, with what you can, where you are."-Theodore Roosevelt**_

After exchanging a few more words Cyrus and his "adopted" daughter left. Heat was apparently of the Death school, so obviously she was _literate. _Guess it was no surprise. I mean, her father _was_ the Myth professor. Must've read every dang book published.

"Want me to show you to your class?" Arthur asked me when they had gone. I stared up at him in what I thought to be cool contempt.

"Can finds it myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Arthur frowned, nodded, and then left. Simple as that. Not a hug, not a bye, not a "see you later". What was with my luck and finding good fathers?

I picked my way slowly over to the gate to Ravenwood. First day of school, first day learning Divination and Pyromancy, first day of "I'm gonna hate the rest of my life". Surprisingly Arthur was waiting where he was when I met him. For a moment I thought he was waiting there for me, but a few other students ran to him. "Hello students!" He said in his usual happy tone. "I'll be your Sorcery teacher for the next couple of years before you move on to learn in Krokotopia." It never struck me that he was a teacher here, but then again I never really listened to him. He might've mentioned it at some point and I just never noticed. Either way, it meant he'd be closer _every hour of the day_.

The school of Divination wasn't exactly hard to find. I mean, what other school has a sniffling tree with a storm over its head? When I walked in, I was surprised by the wave of warm humidity that hit me. A couple of other students were in the class, along with a smiling frog whom I assumed to be the teacher. Other than that the class seemed to be empty. I glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. Still a good ten minutes till class.

"Hello there new student!" The frog jumped on the desk and pointed to me, a silly grin on his face. Was every teacher in Ravenwood like this?

_Except Cyrus. _I thought silently, remembering the curt Conjurer. The frog indicated for me to come over.

"Hello! I am Professor Halston Balestrom!" His voice was so high pitched and annoying…how was I going to get by? "I'm a master inventor and the Storm professor! What might your name be, and where are you from?"

"I'm Scarlet, and I'm from Marleybone." I introduced myself with a slight dip of my head. His eyes lit up at thought.

"Ah yes, explains that splendid accent! Now, before class starts, anything important I should know about you? Anything that might require some extra help?"

I thought about lying about my inability to read, but realized that he'd find out eventually if blabber mouth Arthur didn't tell him first. Either way I was contempt and defiant as I said:

"Can't read, was never taught. Probably won't ever learn either." Froggy Balestrom looked surprised, but I continued to glare at him before he gave his head a quick shake.

"Well," he said after a few moments. "That's odd coming from a Marleybonian. Anyhow, won't be to detrimental! We do more hands-on things in this class. I will have to assign you a reading partner though for whenever we do have to pull out the old books!"

I opened my mouth to protest against the idea, but was cut off by the stupid bell. Balestrom gave my hand a quick pat before turning to the rest of the class. I sat in the desk closest to the front, watching as the rest of the class scuffled around trying to find places to sit. To my relief, no one decided to take a seat next to me, the creepy dark one with a frown on her face.

"Welcome class!" Chirped the frog. "If I haven't already introduced myself to you, my name is Professor Halston Balestrom! I'll be your teacher of Divination for as long as you stay here! Now, just to make things plain and simple for the first day, the first thing we're going to do is introduce ourselves to fellow students!"

Oh, the joys.

First he told us just to stand and mingle about, then we would introduce ourselves to the rest of the class one by one. Again no one came near me, so I was left with my feet on the desk leaning back in the chair. Balestrom looked at me disapprovingly, but didn't call me out. Instead he ordered the rest of the students to sit back down.

"Alrighty class, now we'll just give a brief introduction to everyone! We'll start with you!" He pointed a froggy finger at me, and I stifled a sigh of exasperation.

"Just give your full name, where you're from, and one of your interests!"

"Names Scarlet, Scarlet Song, an' I'm from Marleybone. Don't really do much 'cept sleep and eat." I sat back down, and again Balestrom looked disapproving.

"She's like a cat…" Some kid muttered behind me. I glanced back and saw some kid with snow white hair and eyes looking at me, half curious, half smug. I returned the smugness. Too bad he didn't know that I really was half cat.

I half listened to the rest of the students, learning that the name of the white haired smug boy was Boris Tallstaff, and that he absolutely _loved _to read. How literate _he _must've been. He added that he was working on journalism along with being a wizard. How the two linked I will never know.

A few more Allies and Blazes here and there and the next thing I knew Balestrom was telling the class a little about himself. As it turns out he too was from Marleybone, but came here to teach at the request of Ambrose. He studied in Mooshu and in Avalon for a time, but claims he got "bored" and studied on his own. I had to admit, his independence did catch my attention. Maybe he wasn't just some over-happy frog dude….

I spoke to soon though. He gave the class their homework assignment, which was just to look over the supply list, the bell rang, and Balestrom decided to keep me and Boris behind to "discuss" something.

"Why are we here?" Boris asked impatiently. "I don't want to be late for Conjuration."

"I assure you, you won't, but I have to ask the two of you something!" Balestrom glanced from me to Boris.

"Well?" I snapped. "Spit it out."

Balestrom gave a low, agitated croak. "Miss Song, I suggest you fix that attitude of yours!" He warned, shooting me possibly the sternest and most frightening glare I have ever seen. His yellow eyes suddenly rimmed with a red as bright as a bloody rose, and a shadow had come over them. It wasn't the cheesy shadow-over-the-face type of thing, but more like an evil shadow coming just over his eyes. I found that I couldn't hold such a gaze and looked away.

Balestrom took a deep breath to recompose himself, and when I looked up I saw his eyes no longer looked menacing. "Boris, you seem to be a good reader. Miss Song here was never taught, and I'd like for you to help her when we have to read or write."

Both of us opened our mouths to protest.

"And no complaining!" He snapped. "You are excused."

Both Boris and I made a hasty retreat. Once outside of the school we half-glared at each other. "So I guess I'll have to help you find the supplies needed." Boris muttered.

"I ain't lookin' forward to it either pretty boy." I spat, turning and walking in the direction of the Pyromancy school. As I reached my hand out to open the door someone slammed into me, making me crash onto the floor. I struggled to my feet and found myself glaring at a tan skinned girl with curly white hair. She was rubbing the back of her head, and when she opened her eyes they were a dazzling gold color. She looked horrified.

"I'm sorry!" She spluttered, quickly getting to her feet. "Didn't see you there."

She had a curious accent I hadn't heard before, making me forget about my anger.

"It's 'kay." I shrugged.

"You have a strange voice." The girl cocked her head curiously.

"So do you."

"Where are you from?" Her accent was a thick one, but not an unpleasant one I decided. "Marleybone. What bout you?"

"Dragonspyre." She smiled sweetly. "I've never been to Marleybone, but I heard about it, least that it's a lot different than Dragonspyre."

"How so? I never heard of Dragonspyre." That much was true, and this girl had got my attention.

"More like Wizard City, 'cept its much warmer there, and we normally have candles instead of lamps and such. There's also a lot of lava. Isn't Marleybone one of the more high-tech places?"

I nodded absently as I tried to envision Dragonspyre. It sounded _a lot _different than ole Marleybone, and interesting. I made a plan to visit it someday.

"What's your name?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as she spoke again. She was still smiling sweetly.

"Scarlet, you?"

"Sapphire."

We were silent for a few moments. "What school are you?" I finally asked.

"Ice, and you?"

"Storm, secondary is fire."

"Mine too!" There was an excited edge in her tone now. "Wanna walk in together?"

"Sure."

As we walked into the surprisingly hot classroom, I decided that Sapphire would be my very first friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bloop. Here's another chapter xD ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard, and Walt Disney is too cool for me to own is quotes. **

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**It's kind of fun to do the impossible." –Walt Disney**_

Pyromancy is the school of Fire, and to prove it there were four shields, two on each side of the room, with crisscrossing torches. As a result, it was _incredibly_ hot and stuffy. I swear by the end of class I'd be one of two things: lying on the floor unconscious, or lying on the floor dead.

Sapphire and I glanced at each other. A group of girls gossiped like little children in the center of the room and two boys stood in a corner, but other that the class was empty. I failed to spot the teacher.

"You jus' wanna sit somewhere?" I asked my new friend. She nodded, and we took a seat in the very back, close to the door so we could make a quick escape.

"So what's Marleybone like?" Sapphire asked, gold eyes twinkling curiously. I shrugged.

"Nothin' really interesting. Like you said, it's one of the high tech worlds, with hot air balloons and phone booths n' such. Lot o' fancy clothes." Sapphire's eyes widened with amazement.

"So it's a pretty rich world?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But there are a couple o' thevin' kitties about."

"Sounds a lot different than Dragonspyre, even before the Dragon Titan attacked-"

"Wait what?" My eyes widened. She never mentioned _anything _about an attack. "What attack?"

"Oh, I forgot you never heard of Dragonspyre." Sapphire's gaze lowered. "A Dragon Titan attacked Dragonspyre some years ago. I was very little at the time, so I don't recall much. Just about everyone died though, including my parents." Her voice was no more than a whisper now. "My auntie found me and took me to live in Grizzleheim with her daughter."

"So how come you jus' didn't say you were from Grizzle?" I couldn't help but ask. If Dragonspyre had such a dark history, why say she lived there?

Sapphire's eyes suddenly sparked with a burning determination. "Because I'm proud of my world's history, and someday I plan on bringing it back to its former glory. My people may have made a mistake in trying to control the Titan, but our military past is something to revive. I hope that by learning fire magic I can do just that."

I couldn't help but admire her hope and determination, but there was also a doubt in that beautiful gaze. Before I could ask why though the two boys from the corner approached us.

"Hey," one of them said. "Hate to be rude to such lovely ladies, but you're in our seat."

"I don't see your name 'nywhere." I commented, feeling as annoyed as when ole Pops bossed me around. No bags were even lying near the desk. Sapphire cast an amused glance at me.

"Yeah well, we were here first." The second had odd black eyes that glistened with superiority. "We're apprentices, so I don't suggest picking a fight with us."

"So you're apprentices, yet you're in a novice class." Sapphire was looking more amused by the minute. "Why is that?"

"We're taking a third class." Black-eyes' friend boasted. "We're just _that _good."

"Why not wait until you're more experienced and mastered your two schools that you have?" I fought the strong urge to laugh. Sapphire was obviously smarter than these two dumbos. They looked completely taken aback.

"Well, better to get a jump start then start later." The black haired boy spluttered. Black-eyes just hid behind his long golden-red hair.

"Not really," Sapphire smirked. "All it means is more work. If you'd waited, it'd be easier to get through the third class 'cause you would've been through your other two classes."

I was proud of my friend. With her being smart, and my years of being a criminal, we could easily be the most smart-mouthed duo in Wizard City. The black haired boy looked contempt, but as he opened his mouth to respond, black-eyes slapped his hand on his mouth.

"We'll just take the seat next to you." He told us, dragging his friend by the collar of his shirt to the desk next to us. Sapphire and I exchanged amused glances.

"Guess we won that one." I smirked, and with a giggle Sapphire nodded.

"Your friend with the white hair won you mean." The black haired boy obviously wasn't going to shut up. I shrugged.

"You'd be lying on the floor in a wreck if I had taken over."

"You aren't that strong!" He sneered at me. "_Newbie_."

"Maybe not n' wizardry," I agreed. "But I never mentioned that now did I?"

"Even physically you're weak!" I glanced at him, examining my new rival. For a young lad he was surprisingly fit, but inexperienced. I smirked and shook my head in shame.

"Wish you knew who I was, I'd beat chu easily in a fist fight."

Thankfully the bell rang before he could make some idiotic comeback. An elegant looking woman with hair that looked that looked like a dancing candle flame walked to the front of the class. Something about her made me think of Cyrus, but when she spoke she was much friendlier.

"Hello class. My name is Madame Flamea, and I will be your Pyromancy teacher for the coming years."

_Madame _Flamea? Sounds like fanciful Marleybone all over again.

While she was a pretty fanciful lady, she seemed nice. She told the class a little about her likes and dislikes, although she didn't specify where she was from. She also said the reason why she loves fire so much was because of its power and how it can "take the form of a candle light, or the form of a burning beast." Her metaphors I found to be pleasant to my ears. Sapphire seemed to like her too. Her eyes were shining with admiration.

She then took roll, and I learned the two boy's names. Black-eye's was Flint Redheart and his lil' pal was Dustin Blueblood. Redheart was a decent last name, suiting of a seemingly decent guy. Blueblood was just a weird last name, suiting of a seemingly annoying guy.

Unlike Balestrom's class, we went right into the supply list, and thankfully we went over it as a class. We would need a notebook, two pens, a pencil, a couple of different colored highlighters for color-coding notes.

"Also add that you will need a planner to write down your homework." She scanned the room to make sure the students were doing as she had instructed. Her gaze rested on me.

"Scarlet, how come you aren't writing it down?" She asked, eyes curious and slightly stern.

"Never taught to write n' read." I shrugged. I heard a couple of snickers, but I didn't care. Let em judge. I glanced at Sapphire. Her golden eyes were surprised, but not unfriendly. In fact they were a bit sympathetic. Flamea had the same look in her eyes.

"Just remember the assignments then, alright?" At my nod she began telling the class about the first lesson we would be learning next class. We would begin to practice with Firecat, the first spell in the lineup, and begin to study the Dragon Titans. I heard a low, angry groan from Sapphire at this.

It wasn't long after the lecture that the dismissal bell rang. Sapphire and I stood quickly and left the class. There was an angry air about Sapphire.

"Somethin' wrong?" I asked.

"Learning about Dragon Titans…why's _that _necessary?" She was near fuming.

"Well they are sorta a big part of Fire magic history." Even I knew that.

She sighed, and she seemed to at last cool down. "Yeah," she murmured. "I know."

I opened my mouth to say more, but once again the two boys decided to interrupt me by making the poor choice of approaching.

"Earlier you said you could beat me in a fist fight." Dustin looked smug and teasing, and I giggled a little inside. Stupid brat.

"I can."

"Impossible!"

"Wanna bet?"

He flung himself at me, and I quickly dodged out of the way, pulling my foot out to trip him. I twirled up in a standing position to see him face-planted in the dirt. I knelt beside him. "Sorta fun to do the impossible now ain't it?"

I high fived Sapphire and together we made our way to the Commons. Glumly I remembered my little meeting with Boris after class regarding the little "supply list".

"What's that face for? You just flipped an annoying brat." I looked at her, looked ahead, made a fist, and gloomily stated:

"I have to meet up wit' another annoying brat."


	6. Chapter 5

**UGH! I'm disappointed with this chapter :I ****It's like, all dialogue almost (at least that's what it seems like to me) I'm DEFINITELY gonna have to revise it though just cause I HATE feeling disappointed with ANYTHING, especially my writing. But for now, this is all I got. I probably won't be updating this story as frequently because what motivation I have is currently with Lightning Gaze, and I'm excited for a colab me and Firestorm Nauralagos are planning, so yeah. No motivation with this story whatsoever XD I'll still update it, but not as often. **

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Education is an admirable thing, but it is well to remember from time to time that nothing that is worth knowing can be taught.**__**" **_

_**-**__**Oscar**__** Wilde**_

I thought that he'd be there already, but _nooooo._ I was here before _him. _I actually had to _wait _for someone. I tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for the annoying little runt to arrive. Normally _I _was the one waiting, but now I had the luxury of waiting for _him. _

"Sorry I'm late!" I heard someone call. Glancing over my shoulder I saw the doofus run from the direction of the library, and I huffed irritably as he added, "I was reading up on the history of Dragonspyre."

"You made me _wait _jus' cause you wanted to _read?_" I snapped, stomping my foot on the ground. He flinched, and I smirked at the embarrassed look in his eyes.

"Sorry…forgot you can't read."

We quickly went over the few things on the list. A pen or pencil, notebook, and gloves.

"Why gloves?" Boris muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Divination is more hands-on than the otha' schools."

He frowned, nodded, and folded up the piece of paper. I looked up in surprise. "That it?"

"Yup." He sighed, stretching his body out. We sat in a long, awkward silence. I was about to leave when he spoke again.

"How come you were never taught to read?"

"My father don't care for education."

"Who's your father?"

I was silent. I was content with telling the Headmaster and Arthur, but Boris? We weren't' exactly "friends".

"Well…my father's O'Leary." I shrugged. His eyes widened, and I couldn't help but glare at him. Who's he to judge? Not like he'd understand what it's like have a notorious criminal as a father, or being a criminal yourself.

"I sort of understand that." _What?!_

"My father's a criminal too, only it's more for practicing ancient magic."

"That's not exactly criminal if ya ask me." I muttered, my interest quickly diminishing. "What's so criminal 'bout old spells?"

"He killed Mom with them." His voice was barely a whisper now, and I couldn't do anything but stare at him, shocked. _Well this is a sudden turn of events…_

"Oh…" I murmured, beginning to play with my wand, awkwardly fiddling with the star. Boris was silent, picking at the grass and not meeting my gaze.

"She's the reason why I can read. She was a journalist, which is why I wanted to be one. I also wanted to know about the right kind of magic, so I joined Ravenwood."

"I never met my mom." I told him, trying to lighten the air a bit. It was _way_ too odd having this depressed air around me. "Pops said she left him after my birth, and left me wit' him. He used me as his lil' thief and takes all the credit. He ain't as bad as they say. I should get more o' a reputation for the things I stole for him."

Boris looked up curiously. "So you like stealing then?"

"Sorta. It's in my blood, what'm I supposed to do?" That much was true. Stealing and fighting could get me in a heck lot of trouble, but at least I was good at it. Boris frowned.

"You don't understand…" he muttered, shaking his head. "It's hard growing up without a mother to love you."

"Um, I jus' said I never knew my mom, and I'm Pop's lil puppet. I gotta pretty good idea if you ask me." I commented, rolling my eyes. _Dumbo…_

"You don't understand what it's like to have a dead mother then." He snapped.

"Maybe I do. Maybe Pop's jus' disposed of her when I was a wee baby. Wouldn't be the first time he lied to me."

Another awkward silence. The depressed air wasn't there anymore, thank the Titans. That happened _way _too suddenly in my opinion. Still, if he grew up without a mother, maybe there was a chance we would get along.

"So you're father didn't treat you right?" Boris asked, trying to break the awkward silence. I shrugged.

"I gots a few skills from working for him, but other than that he wasn't mucha father. Jus' used me, and didn't bother to teach me how to read an' other dumb stuff like that, no offense."

"How'd you get here then?"

"I ran off bout a year ago. Stole a wizard's wand and wound up here. That dog Wethersfield found me and took care o' me."

"That dog? Do you not like him?" I shrugged again, remembering my tantrum from when he offered to teach me to read. He was a dog, and I was part cat, we didn't get along. Didn't Boris realize that? I watched as he sighed and got up.

"Well that's it then. See you next class."

I watched him walk away. All in all I suppose he wasn't that bad. Still, the fact he was pretty much obsessed with reading and writing, and that alone was enough to irk me.

This year was going to be awful.


End file.
